Stille Sehnsucht
by ShivaElv
Summary: Die Sehnsucht treibt ihn zu ihm, doch schläft er wirklich?
1. kapitel1

**Disclaimer: Mir gehört leider keiner der Elben.  Alles Tolkiens geniale Einfälle gewesen.**

Langsam glitten die Hände des jungen Elben über das Gesicht des Schlafenden. Dessen Atem ging ruhig und gleichmäßig. Wie ein Meer aus flüssigem Gold breiteten sich die Haare des Schlummernden  auf dem Kissen aus. 

Versonnen nahm der stille Betrachter einige Strähnen in die Hand, ließ sie um seinen Finger gleiten. Wie hübsch er doch war und doch, unnahbar. Unerreichbar für ihn. Oft hatte er des Nachts wachgelegen, immerzu mit dem Gedanken an den goldblonden Elben.

Die Tage schienen immer unerträglicher zu werden, denn anders als des Nachts, konnte er ihn dann nicht meiden. Ob es dem anderen aufgefallen war? Ob er etwas bemerkt hatte? Stets versuchte er sich selbst nichts anmerken zu lassen, dem Unterricht zu folgen, doch fiel es im schwerer, je mehr Tage hinzukamen. 

Er erinnerte sich an den gestrigen Tag. Zusammen mit seinem Bruder hatte er mit dem Bogen geübt, unter der Aufsicht des Elben, der auf ihn eine magische Anziehung auszustrahlen schien. 

Nahezu automatisch wurde ein Bogen gespannt,  der Pfeil jedoch zitterte. 

Der Grund seiner Unruhe kam jedoch schnell zu ihm, um  ihm dabei behilflich zu erneut in den Inneren Ring der Zielscheibe zu treffen. 

Ein Lob aus dem Munde des Schönen. Mehr nicht?

Nein, es war mehr gewesen. Diese Berührung an seinem Arm, so federleicht und sanft, dass sie kaum zu bemerken wäre.

Nur eine kleine Berührung, die ihn hoffen ließ.

Und nun stand er dort, in der Nacht, getrieben von der Sehnsucht nach dem schönen Krieger, verträumt über dessen goldblondes Haar streichend.

Unbemerkt von alledem erwachte der Liegende Elb langsam. 

Die Sanftheit in den Berührungen beibehaltend, fuhr der jüngere die Konturen des Gesichts nach. 

Ein scheuer Blick zur Tür. Ob ihn jemand Hereingehen sah? Könnte er es wagen, nur ganz leicht?

Langsam senkte sich ein Kopf herunter. Nur ein Hauch schien es zu sein, als sich Lippen berührten.  Doch es würde nicht mehr werden, niemals. So richtete sich der jüngere wieder auf, wollte zurück in sein Gemach gehen, um sich alleine der geheimen Sehnsucht hinzugeben.

Eine Hand schloss sich fest um ein schlankes Handgelenk. Ein erschrockener Blick  traf den vermeintlich Schlummernden. Er war erwacht.  


	2. Kapitel 2

**Disclaimer: In Kap.1. **

**Neues Kapitel: na, das Pairing war ja nicht schwer zu erraten, wer's wider erwarten nicht weiß, es sind Glorfi und Ella.**

Fest umklammerte die Hand den Arm, des jüngeren. 

Kein Wort, durchbrach die Stille des Raumes, als erschrockene Augen in auf undurchschaubare trafen.

Der Atem des Elben, noch immer ruhig und gleichmäßig, nur der feste Griff und die klaren Augen Zeugen seiner Wachheit. 

Ein Blick zur Tür, würde er ihn gehen lassen? Und wollte er überhaupt entlassen werden aus dem Griff des Älteren?

Ein Kampf begann in seinem Innern. Nun war er hier, und seine Sehnsüchte könnten gestillt werden, doch zu welchem Preis?

Dort war der Blick des anderen, noch immer undeutbar auf ihn gerichtet. 

Minuten schienen wie Ewigkeiten zu vergehen, in denen der Jüngere begann Entschuldigungen zu stammeln.

Längst hatte sich der kühle Blick des Älteren gewandelt. Der Ärger in ihnen war verschwunden und auf dem Gesicht erschien ein sanftes Lächeln.

Sachte löste sich eine Hand, und strich dunkles Haar hinter spitze Ohren zurück, verblieb dort.

Verwirrt sah der Junge auf, brach seine Entschuldigungen ab.

Verlangen mischte Gefühle auf. Ein Teil in ihm mahnte ihn sich zu entfernen,  einfach zu gehen. Ein anderer Teil hielt ihn jedoch am Platz. Wie gebannt blieb er noch immer stehen, als seine Hände bereits freigegeben waren, wartend auf das, was nun kommen würde.

„Wenn du gehen willst, so tu es jetzt."                   

Leise waren diese Worte gesprochen worden, leise hallten sie in seinem Kopf. Jetzt gehen? Ja das könnte er. Sein Verstand riet es ihm, doch war sein Körper anderer Meinung.

Ein unterdrücktes Seufzen, aufsteigende Röte dem erheitertes Lachen folgte. 

„Borach amin?"


	3. Kapitel 3

**Disclaimer: Hm, ja, in Kapitel 1.**

**Hier wieder ein neues Kapitel, danke für die Reviews und viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

**Ihm Letzten Kapitel hat Glorfindel den jüngeren gefragt, ob er ihn vertraue.**

Ihm vertrauen?  Könnte er es wagen? Sich einfach fallen lassen und sich dem hingeben, was er sich erwünscht hatte, in den langen Nächten.  Erlangen, was ihm so lange verwehrt schien. Hier könnte sie sich erfüllen, die stille Sehnsucht, die ihn schon so lang umfangen hielt,

Und doch blieben Zweifel, ein fast untrügliches Gefühl, das er sich nicht auf dieses Spiel einlassen sollte.

Ja, ein Spiel war es, dessen Regeln von dem älteren bestimmt wurden. Ein Spiel, von dem er nicht zurücktreten könne, doch wollte er es überhaupt?

Schüchtern sah er den  Elben an, fast fragend.

Doch verharrte dieser nur stumm, geduldig eine Antwort erwartend.

Noch einmal betrachtete der Sohn  des Herrn von Imladris den Elben, der vor ihm verweilte.

So schön erschien er ihm, mit seinem weichen Haar, das über seine Schultern fiel, einem goldenen Wasserfall gleich. Schimmernd reflektierte das Licht des Mondes auf marmorgleicher Haut.

Das Feuer der Sehnsucht brannte nun stärker, und er wusste es würde ihn verbrennen.

Wie durch einen Schleier hörte er die Frage des Goldblonden  noch einmal.

Doch kein Laut wollte sich seiner Kehle entrinnen. Schwach brachte er ein Nicken zustande.

Er sah nicht das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des anderen, als dieser, begann ihn zu umrunden, einem Löwen gleich, der  seine Beute belauert.

Nicht mehr als ein Hauch war die Berührung, die ihn zusammenzucken ließ.

„So schreckhaft, nin bain?"

Langsam glitten die Finger über seine Schlafrobe, lösten geschickt die zusammenhaltenden Bänder.

„Shh, lass dich fallen. Vertrau mir."

Leise waren diese Worte gesprochen, und beruhigend. Sie  verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht.

Langsam schlossen sich des Jüngeren  Augen, als Glorfindel hinter ihn getreten war und sanft seine Brust umfasste, ihn an sich ziehend.

Vertrauensvoll ließ er sich fallen,  gab sich seiner Sehnsucht hin, nicht den Triumph bemerkend, der aus den Augen des Älteren hervor blitzte.

Ja, dachte  dieser, der junge Elb ihn seinem Arm würde mehr verlieren, als er zu geben bereit war, viel mehr. Doch standen sie erst am Anfang. So begannen sanfte, liebkosende Berührungen, während ein triumphierendes Grinsen sich auf dem Gesicht des Goldblonden abzeichnete.

Ja, noch standen sie am Anfang … noch.


	4. Kapitel4

**So, es hat zwar lange gedauert, aber man hat ja auch viel zu tun. Danke für die vielen netten Reviews. **

**Hier nun das vorletzte Kapitel.**

**Disclaimer: ja, immer noch im Kapitel 1.**

Langsam tastend, kaum mehr mit einem Hauch berührend, setzen Hände den Körper in Flammen. Es scheint, als stünde die Zeit still, in diesem Raum.

Ein Blick, hilfesuchend, umherschwirrend, doch letztlich an dem Fresko hängen bleibend.

Ein Schauer bringt den Körper zum Zittern. War er denn blind gewesen, es nie gesehen zu haben?

Das Schwert stolz erhoben steht er da, das Haar scheint sich im Winde zu bewegen. Es ist nur ein Bild, doch zieht ihn in seinen Bann. Ihm ist, als greiffen Flammen über, von jenem finsteren Dämonen, hüllen den Körper noch mehr ein, halten ihn gefangen, unentrinnbar. Und der Krieger scheint zu lachen, scheint Arges zu versprechen.

Verwirrend schüttelt er den Kopf, die Ahnung zu beseitigen, die ihm das Bild zu zeigen scheint, die nun langsam klarer wird.

Nein, kein Zweifel soll die Stimmung trüben, doch sanfte Hände vertreiben jegliche Gedanken. Süße Küsse, vernebeln jede Wahrnehmung, die eben noch errettend schien.

Sachte Liebkosungen, die langsam fordernder werden, bahnen sich ihren Weg hinab, kurz innehaltend, bevor sie das letzte Hindernis beseitigen, das den Rest des Körpers verhüllt.

Erregtes Keuchen zeugt von wachsendem Gefallen, ausgelöst durch die liebkosende Behandlung, sanft und doch mit festem Griff.

Nochmals will Elladan sich zurückziehen, sich aus den Fesseln der Sehnsucht zu befreien, als etwas sich in sein Geheimstes drängt, fordernd und doch rücksichtsvoll, ihn baldigst Sterne erblicken lassen. Und langsam lässt der junge Elb sich fallen, hinab in einen See der Gefühle. Denn weiß er, der Goldene würde ihm nicht schaden. Oder glaubt er nur, die Wahrheit nicht erblicken wollend?

Nein, er ist sich sicher, sein Herz, es drängt schon lange nach ihm hin. Nun, in dieser schicksalhaften Stunde, ergibt er sich, wonach sein Herz schon lang erbittet.

Kaum bleibt ihm genug Atem, jene Wörter auszusprechen, die schließlich von seinen Lippen kommen, gesprochen in reiner Liebe zu dem blonden Krieger.

„Le milin. Dein sei mein Herz und meine Seele."


	5. Kapitel 5

**Disclaimer: in Kap.1**

**So, nach langer Pause hier nun das letzte kapitel. Ein Großes Danke an **

**Lessien Taralom für Betalesen, also fühl dich hiermit geknuddelt.**

**Viel Spaß beim lesen!**

Eisige Stille erfüllt den Raum, selbst die Vögel, sonst singend auf dem Fenstersims, verstummen.  
Elladan kann den Blick nicht deuten, der so kühl und distanziert auf ihn geworfen wird. Erwartungsvoll schweift sein Blick, doch alles was ertönt ist Schweigen. Kein Wort des Wohlwollens, kein Zeichen der Gegenseitigkeit.  
Unerträglich geworden, versuchen Worte ihn zu verlassen, doch stoppt ihn rüde Bewegung.  
„Schweig!",  
Neutral gesagt, ohne Gunst, doch auch ohne Missfallen.  
Langsam nähert der Ältere sich. Doch sucht er nicht mehr die Berührung, geht an dem Jüngeren vorbei, ihn unbeachtend.  
Verständnislosigkeit ziert sein Gesicht, als er die weiche Kleidung spürt, die weit geworfen nun an seiner Seite liegt.  
„Was?", fragt er.  
„Du solltest jetzt gehen."  
Verwirrung macht sich breit, weiß nichts anzufangen mit der Aufforderung, die der Goldblonde nur allzu deutlich gab, will nichts anzufangen wissen und verdrängt jegliche Gedanken an die unausweichliche Wahrheit.  
„Gen Melin ."  
Ein Hauchen nur, verzweifelter Versuch das festzuhalten, was nicht existiert.  
Ein Lachen ist die Antwort, spöttisch hervorgebracht von seinem Auserwählten.  
„Es war ein schönes Spiel, doch ist es nun vorbei. Verlasse diesen Raum, bis ich zurückgekommen bin!"Erschüttert über diese Worte, die ihm die Erkenntnis brachten, nimmt er nur vage wahr, wie sich die leisen Schritte entfernen, eine Tür geschlossen wird.  
Einzig die Vögel, noch immer stumm am Fenster sitzend, blieben Zeugen, sahen, beobachteten des jungen Elben Wandel.  
Er war gegangen, noch immer hallten die Worte in seinem Kopf, zerstörten seine Hoffnungen, die er so lang gehegt hatte.  
Langsam zur Tür hin taumelnd, ruft er leise den Namen des Blonden, hauchend, wie ein Hilferuf, doch unerreichbar ist der gegangene nun. Kaltes Holz stoppt den Weg, doch bietet es keine Stütze, und dann unaufhaltsam sinkt er hinab, kauernd auf dem kalten Stein.  
Dunkelheit breitet sich aus in den Gedanken und stechender Schmerz durchfährt das Herz des Liebenden, wie tausend scharfe Splitter.  
Eine Träne bahnt sich hinab, als erste von noch vielen, die bald folgen.  
Nichts gab es mehr, was ihn noch hielt, nichts, was ihn noch erheitern konnte. Nun, da er das verlor, was er doch nie besessen, blieb er da, in stiller Trauer, nicht mehr derselbe, gedemütigt, zerbrochen, nie mehr liebend.


End file.
